neglected dragon
by Neo Calous
Summary: Natsu has been feeling Neglected ever since Lucy has been spending time with Sting so he decides to leave, Will Lucy find her true feelings or not oh yeah it's a one shot


Natsu pov

I can't believe it i think i lost my best friend and the love of my life to another dragon... and i can't take it anymore i told Master Makarov that i'm leaving the guild to find Igneel but in reality I'm leaving to just get away. you see about three months ago Sting and Rogue came to the guild asking for Lucy's and Levi's help and Gajeel and I were against it but the other two demanded it so they left with them and have been spending time with the other two dragons a lot.. Gajeel being confidnet and being able to atleast spend more time wiith Levi told her how he felt... she just pounced on him and kissed him all over his face and made it known she was taken.. but Lucy has hardly been spending time with me.. and i can't take it so i wrote a letter to her and i bought her her favorite flowers which were roses and her favorite chocolate which is white strawberry and her a small rainbow sakura. i went to her apartment and smelt Sting all over so before i blew it there i just left the note and her favorite things and now I'm waiting for the train that will take me away forever... Happy decided to stay back because of Charles and also where I'm going he wont survive... Goodbye Lucy

* * *

Normal pov

Lucy was walking back to her apartment finally done with that Sting bastard he needed some help with some crap and at the end he asked her out but Lucy said no because she was deeply in love with Natsu.

' i hope Natsu isn't mad at me for spending time with him and i also heard around the guild that he hasn't been there for at least two months so i'm really worried ' she thought as she reached her house she saw her Landlady in front

" um Ma'am did i forget to give you the rent again"

" no my dear a nice boy stopped by and paid for 3 years worth off rent he said it would be the final act of love he would do for you because he thinks you now have a boyfriend "

" oh my god was he Blonde " Lucy asked exasperatedly

" no he wasn't blonde... but he told not to say anything to you oh and he also bought that next door apartment for you "

" who could this be now " Lucy asked and walked in... when she reached her room she flipped when she her favorite things and a letter

" what's this"

 _" hey Luce... um where do i begin lets start with telling you to take a seat " which Lucy did_

" _okay um remember when we first met that was fun wasn't it me dragging you to Fairy tail... i never thought my life could change for the better when i first saw you... you know Igneel always told me how i would find that special someone one day in my life... and i did it's you Lucy... but you see i can't keep going on like this Lu, do you know how hard it is for me to see you with sting everyday "_ Lucy started to tear up

 _" no i bet you don't because you think i don't know anything about Love well your wrong, Lucy for the past three months i've had to see you run of with that jerk off and i couldnt do anything about it because you never spent with me anymore"_ Lucy's tears started to flow and her lip started to quiver _" Lucy i really Love you so much i never thought one person could push me to be better, but i was wrong being able to see your smile everyday and knowing i was the one who was able to ensure your safety and knowing i was why you could smile everyday because i brought you to fairy tail and i keep making myself look dumb so you can be happy makes me happy Lucy"_ Lucy started to feel hurt and let her tears fall on the paper

 _" but i guess that's all in the past now considering you and Sting are probably a couple now... Seeing another dragon take you away hurts so much that being in the same area kills me ... so ive decided to leave Fairy Tail forever and to never come back for anything"_ Lucy's eyes widened when she read that

" _but Lucy know that i will never forget you for as long i live and that you hold the biggest part in my life, and that if anything should happen to me you are the only person in my will to whom my land and house go to.. Lucy for the past 8 years eventhough we lost 7, for the past 8 years my life has been nothing but awesome because i was able to spend everyday with you my dear Lucy... um i think this letter is becoming to long so i'll end with this never let anyone tell you your weak, never let anyone push you around and also never let anyone make you look like a fool because you are now the vessel for the fire dragon queen, you are and forever will be my queen ... my love will and always has been with you my dear and wonderful Lucy Heartfilia "_ Lucy started to bawl her eyes out as she realized that by spending time with Sting her one true love has up and left after pouring his heart and soul into the letter she now held..

Lucy felt her world become dark and morbid, she realized that instead if just sitting there she should find him.. so she bolted out of the house and went straight to the guild where she asked if they saw him when they all answered no, she looked in his house only to find it empty, then she checked the woods behind the house and so on till she reached the train station

" where is he, where is he " She thought frantically until she a head of pink near the train

" Natsu " she shouted but she knew he couldnt hear because of the noise so she ran and bought a ticket to get on

* * *

Natsu pov

" Attention all those going to Shirotsume Town please board now"

well that's me. i got up and put my bag on my back and started to board, when got on i sat near a window and just stared out ' goodbye Lucy '

the train started to move and i instantly felt sick so i just sat upright and fell asleep but then i felt someones lap i looked up weakly and thought i saw Lucy but she wouldn't come until i heard

" your not leaving me , not now not ever i wont allow it because i love you Natsu not Sting i will never love him " she cried while she hugged me head

" i know i havent spent time with you and i'm sorry but please don't leave me i can't live without you "

" please stay with me Natsu i beg you" i looked up at her and barely brushed my lips against hers and told her

" next stop we get off and go back home " she cried happily and held me close as i held her too

finally i have my princess


End file.
